


An Airy Nothing

by Marmoset (smallet)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: "'The Sentinel' by Blair Sandburg", M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-31
Updated: 1999-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallet/pseuds/Marmoset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I'm just between jobs, between lives. I've been let go and have let go. So I float."  -- Blair Sandburg</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Airy Nothing

|  (This takes place pretty soon after " _ **The Sentinel**_ by Blair Sandburg.") 

* * *

"So .. do you think Mulder will ever find his sister?"  
  
"No .. not really .. besides, Jim, it's all just metaphorical, anyway." 

"Metaphorical?"  
  
"Metaphorical or symbolic, yeah. It's all about how our society sacrifices or exploits the feminine, and how in doing so, we bring disease, destruction and death to the planet."  
  
"How the fuck do you come up with this shit, Sandburg?"  
  
"Never mind. Just spinning a thread of thought. In a thought-spinning mood, I guess."  
  
"What brought all this about, Chief?" 

"Dunno, really. Probably has something to do with being between jobs. Between lives. Like I'm floating. Like a helium balloon that a kid let go of. Floating up here where the thoughts get airy."  
  
"How is it for you? To be .. floating? I mean, is it ok? Are you ok, Blair?"  
  
"Ok? Yeah, sure, why not? Just floating. .. You called me 'Blair.' Have you ever noticed that you don't call me that very often. I wonder .. why is that? I mean, you call me all manner of things, but very rarely do you call me by my given name? And what does it mean when you do or when you don't?"  
  
"Does it bother you? Do you want me to start calling you 'Blair' more often? Or instead?"  
  
"Bother me? No .. I'm just up here floating .. and noticing. That's all."  
  
"My God, Sandburg, you sound stoned. Have you been drinking?" 

"No .. just thinking .. "  
  
"Anything particular you feel like thinking about, Chief?" 

"I don't know what it is, Jim, but the thoughts just sort of float into my consciousness and then drift away. Why is that? Is it because I'm floating and drifting. Drifting between lives. So the thoughts drift with me .. or through me...? Am I thinking them or are they just revealing themselves to me? I think I'm having some sort of .. moment .. or something."  
  
"I don't know what to say, here. Do you want me to help? Or does it even matter that I'm in the room with you? I mean, you sound pretty disconnected there, Chief."  
  
"Disconnected.. Yeah. It's pretty strange, isn't it? I wonder why the kid let go of the helium balloon, Jim. Why aren't I tethered to the ground? And who was that kid that let go? Let me go so that all I can do is float up here. Between thoughts. Between lives. And what happens if the helium escapes? Where will I land? What if I fall? Will anyone catch me, Jim?"  
  
"Knowing you, you'll probably land on your feet."  
  
"Or maybe I'll land on you."  
  
"Maybe. Can think of worse things."  
  
"And Jim, why are you down there on the ground? Why aren't you up here floating with me?"  
  
"Not much of a floater, Chief."  
  
"No. No, I guess you aren't. Though I never thought I'd be one, either, so there's still hope for you."  
  
"This conversation is getting pretty strange, Sandburg. I really wish I knew what set you off."  
  
"And if you knew, you'd try to fix it. Right, Jim?"  
  
"Well .."  
  
"Well, I don't think it can be fixed. I'm just between jobs, between lives. I've been let go and have let go. So I float."  
  
"Tell you what, Blair. When you start to feel like coming down, just let me know and I'll grab on. "  
  
And Jim watched as a look of relief passed over his best friend's face. And with a sigh, Blair relaxed and sank more heavily into the sofa cushions, a small silvery tear slowly creeping downward, looking to Jim like a slender filament reaching to the ground.  
  
"You'd do that, Jim?"  
  
"With both hands."  
  
And he did.  
  
\-- finis --  


|   
---|---|---


End file.
